


Domesticity

by rokeat



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of domestic light drabbles about Blam's life together. CHAPTER 5: Blaine's glasses are sooooo sexy, how was he supposed to resist them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weekly Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, again! Apparently I'm on fire this weekend! :) This will just be a silly collection of drabbles based on Blam's life together. I'll write one whenever I have an idea and post it here, without much conitnuity between the chapters. I hope you enjoy it too! ;)

 “Hey, sweetie” Sam greeted his boyfriend while entering the apartment they shared, carefully shaking his umbrella outside the door so as not to drench the floor of their place.

“Hi, love” Blaine answered with the widest smile he could muster as he finished drawing all the curtains in the room and walked to his lover to greet him and capture his lips in a loving kiss. “You’re all wet”

“Yeah, it’s pouring outside” Sam confirmed, getting his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to bring him closer to him and give him a kiss of his own. “Luckily for me, it’s so warm in here” Sam joked, gently kissing Blaine’s neck.

“Geez, you’re cold” Blaine exclaimed with a high pitch voice when their skins made contact. “Go and change into a dry and fluffy sweater while I finish making some popcorn, honey. Our weekly movie night is about to start”

Blaine gently disentangled himself from Sam’s octopus arms and lips with a chuckle and pushed him towards their room. Sam reluctantly complied in the end and went to change into drier clothing.

“Why did you draw all the curtains?” Sam asked from the room.

“I thought it would help create the right atmosphere for a creepy movie” Blaine yelled back, as he took the pan with the popcorn out of the fire.

“A creepy movie?” Sam asked, coming back to the living room again in dry and comfortable clothes, with a surprised expression on his face.

“Yeah, I realized we’ve never watched a horror movie together, how crazy is that?” Blaine asked, chuckling and shaking his head at the fact they’ve never done something so common after so many years together, as friends first and as a couple later.

“What are you talking about, we’ve watched tones of horror movies together” Sam replied, grabbing some refreshments from the fridge to go with the popcorn.

“Tell me one” Blaine dared him, leaving the enormous bowl full of popcorn on the coffee table in front of the sofa and moving to switch off all the lights until they were only illuminated by the TV.

 “Well… there was that one… with the…” Sam tried, but even he could tell he was not fooling anyone.

“See?” Blaine happily remarked, glad to be right, as he sat on the sofa and patted the space next to him for his boyfriend to sit. “There has to be a first time for everything”

“So what are we going to watch, then?” Sam asked, and as soon as his butt touched the sofa, Blaine jumped into his arms and snuggled on his chest, glad of the extra warmth that Sam’s body always provide.

“ _The Amytiville horror_ , the Ryan Reynolds version from 2005. I’ve heard it’s pretty scary”

“Great” Sam mumbled to himself, but Blaine heard him.

“What’s wrong? Are you one of those _machos_ that always claim the movie is not scary enough?” Blaine asked, lifting his head from Sam’s chest to look at him.

“Well, you have to admit that if a scary movie is not scary, it’s like a total waste of time, isn’t it?” Sam tried to reason with his boyfriend, but Blaine was having none of it.

“Can we just give it a chance before deciding it’s not worth it?” Blaine pleaded, giving Sam his best version of his puppy eyes that he knew his boyfriend couldn’t resist, and that time was no exception.

“Ok, fine by me” Sam relented. “But are you sure you want to watch this? I don’t want you to get too scared and not be able to sleep later. You are too much of an insomniac without fueling it”

“Oh, don’t worry about me, love, I’m sure you’ll hold me and protect me if I get scared. You’re my knight in shining armor, after all” Blaine smiled adoringly at him before nesting himself in Sam’s chest once again and resting the popcorn bowl on Sam’s lap so they could both reach it. “Ready?” Blaine asked, holding the remote on his hand and pointing it at the TV.

“As ready as I’ll ever be” Sam mumbled, and Blaine decided to ignore his boyfriend’s grumpiness.

 

Blaine chatted amicably through the introduction of the film, hardly noticing Sam was only answering with monosyllables. But only a few minutes into the film, things started to get intense and Blaine shivered a bit and chuckled nervously, looking embarrassedly at his boyfriend.

“It’s getting creepy” Blaine said, with a chuckle.

Sam’s only answer was to struggle to smile back at him and squeeze him more strongly to his chest. Too strongly.

“Ouch, honey, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but don’t squeeze me so tight, you’re hurting me” Blaine laughed, only half joking.

“Sorry” Sam apologized and slightly lessened his grip on his boyfriend –if only for a couple of minutes.

It wasn’t that long until the first fright, although still small, came, with the bad luck that some thunder from the storm outside resounded all through the house at the same time. The combination of both stimuli made Sam jump so brusquely that it hurt Blaine’s neck –still resting on his chest– and made the bowl fall to the floor, with all the popcorn spreading on their feet.

“Ouch!” Blaine exclaimed, holding a hand to his neck.

“I’m so sorry!” Sam immediately apologized, moving to massage’s Blaine’s neck for him with both his hands. “I wasn’t expecting the thunder”

“It’s okay” Blaine answered, gently removing Sam’s hands from his neck to let him know he was alright. “But you’re sweeping that disaster later”

“Deal” Sam agreed, still feeling guilty, and opened his arms for his boyfriend to fall into them again, though Blaine refused this time.

“I think I’ll just sit at your side, just in case more thunder decides to join the party” Blaine explained, kind of sarcastically, and he sat up next to Sam.

 

As the movie went on, Sam was feeling increasingly uncomfortable, now that he didn’t have Blaine’s body in his arm to squeeze when he got nervous –not scared, just nervous–, so after a while, he couldn’t resist it any longer and he hooked his arm with Blaine’s.

“I thought you’d be scared” Sam justified himself when Blaine looked questioningly at him.

“Yeah, lucky me you’re so thoughtful” Blaine answered, his voice full of irony.

But when the storm outside continued unabated, or even grew stronger, and the flash of lights could be seen even through the curtains, and then the tension on the film escalated quickly towards another fright, Sam couldn’t stand it anymore and hid his face on Blaine’s shoulder while clinging painfully to his arm.

“Blaine, please, make it stop!” Sam yelled, his voice muffled with Blaine’s sweater, and the latter hurriedly grabbed the remote and pressed on the _stop_ button.

“Sam, honey!” Blaine worriedly called, his hand moving on its own accord to Sam’s hair to gently caress it comfortingly. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t let them get into our TV again” Sam begged, his face still hidden.

“I won’t” Blaine assured him.

“Promise me” Sam pleaded again.

“I promise” Blaine complied, resting a tender kiss on the top of Sam’s head.

“Good”

“Sam”

“Mmmm?”

“You’re cutting off circulation in my arm, honey”

“Sorry” Sam apologized, finally raising his face from Blaine’s shoulder to let go of his arm and snuggle on his chest instead, reversing their previous position, now he being the one in the need for comfort.

“I think I already know the answer” Blaine started, squeezing Sam’s body strongly to his chest, “but you don’t like scary movies?”

“No” Sam admitted, shaking his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Blaine asked, starting to find the situation funny now the initial worry was dissipating.

“I didn’t want you to think I’m a weak coward” the blond boy confessed, mortified about what opinion his boyfriend was going to have of him from then on.

“Sam” Blaine said, gently pulling on Sam’s chin to look at his boyfriend’s face. “Did you really think I was going to think less of you because you don’t like horror movies?”

“I like being your protector, your knight in shining armor as you said. I didn’t want you to know I’m not as brave as I seem” Sam answered, pouting in a childlike manner that made Blaine laugh wholeheartedly.

“You’re just silly, let me tell you that” Blaine admonished him, gently punching him in the chest to show him he was just joking.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be comforting me, not insulting me” Sam protested, but Blaine was glad to see a little smile breaking into his boyfriend’s lips.

“Ok, then let me tell you that if there is one thing in which my perfect beautiful boyfriend is not the bravest man in the world, I’m so glad it’s in watching some stupid movies. I think I can live without that, because I know he will protect me from everything else, and I think that is a huge thing”

“Really?” Sam asked, smiling tenderly at his sweet boyfriend.

“Of course, really” Blaine guaranteed him of it with a quick peck to Sam’s lips. “Are you feeling better now?” Blaine asked, his hand moving again to idly play with the hair on Sam’s forehead.

“A little” Sam admitted, with an embarrassed smile.

“Let me draw the curtains open” Blaine suggested, standing up.

“Be careful!” Sam yelled at his retreating back, making Blaine jump.

“What?” he asked, fearfully.

“There could be someone behind the window wanting to hurt you” Sam warned him, and Blaine was glad he had his back to his boyfriend so he wouldn’t see him rolling his eyes.

“Oh my God, Sam, really?” he asked, and he opened all the curtains as quickly as he could so as not to prolong the scary moment for Sam. “Is it better like this?”

“Isn’t it too dark still?” Sam asked, trying to sound casual, but judging by the sigh Blaine answered him with, he didn’t succeed.

“Do you want me to light a lamp?” Blaine offered.

“Yes, please”

“If the lights went out now because of the storm, it would be so funny” Blaine said, chuckling at the thought.

“Don’t even joke about that” Sam admonished him while waiting for him to return to his side.

“What can I do to make you feel better?” Blaine asked, leaning against the sofa’s back rest.

“Could you come and put your arms around me to protect me?” Sam pleaded with a pout that knew Blaine would not be able to resist.

“Of course, love” Blaine replied with an affectionate chuckle, before he went around the sofa to sit and envelop his boyfriend with his arms. “Whatever you need”

“You’re the best” Sam answered, accommodating himself in Blaine’s chest and nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck with his nose. “Maybe we could watch _Toy Story_ now”

“Sure” Blaine immediately agreed, knowing that was one of Sam’s comfort movies. “Let me get it”

Blaine stood up again and picked the DVD case from the shelf to put the disc on the player. He smiled at his boyfriend reassuringly and sat back down next to him, but just as he was making himself comfortable again, his boyfriend had another request.

“And maybe you could do some more popcorn too. You know, to make me feel better” Sam asked, looking as the perfect image of innocence.

“Ok” Blaine agreed and stood up again, more reluctantly that time as he got the idea that Sam was taking advantage of the situation.

“You could bring some chocolates too, if you don’t mind. I think I’ll need them after such a terrible ordeal” Sam yelled from the living room as Blaine made the second bowl of popcorn that day and tried not to get annoyed. “And more refreshments!”

“Remind me to never suggest a creepy movie again” Blaine said as he finally made his way back to the sofa and gave Sam all he had asked for.

“Oh, I will” Sam promised, giving Blaine a chaste kiss in gratitude.

Blaine pressed the _play_ button and it wasn’t long since Sam started laughing and enjoying the movie and they could both finally relax.

“Do you think we could we leave a little light on tonight?” Sam asked out of nothing after a while, looking a little embarrassed.

“Ok” Blaine agreed with a resigned sigh, cursing himself for having the brilliant idea of watching a horror movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Could this be interesting?


	2. Slippery Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam thought getting in the shower with his boyfriend would be a fun way to distract him from going out that night.

“Honey, I’m home!” Sam shouted from the door to their apartment as soon as he was in.

Not that he was expecting Blaine to jump on him and kiss him breathless –though he had to admit he still did sometimes–, but at least a little peck and a nice word would have been nice. But not today. He was met by an empty and silent living room, and he wondered where his boyfriend might be. His jacket was hanging out on the rack, and his bag was resting on the table, so he knew he had made it home. Maybe he would be taking a nap? He didn’t usually slept at day, but since they were going out for dinner with Tina and Mike maybe he wanted to feel fresh for it.

Their bedroom was as empty as the living room had been, but the noise coming from the bathroom told Sam that his partner was taking a shower. With a mischievous smile, Sam started stripping with the idea of joining him. He knew Blaine would complain about getting ready and not having the time for that, but he also knew he would shut up and relent as soon as Sam started kissing and biting his neck. It never failed. And maybe, only maybe, Blaine would be feeling so happy and carefree and in love in the aftermath of their lovemaking that Sam would be able to convince him to skip the dinner with their friends and stay home to continue their private little party.

It was not that Sam didn’t like Tina and Mike. Mike was one of his best friends, after all. And Tina was too, but sometimes she could be so… so… annoying! He felt bad for thinking like that; she was an incredibly good friend for Blaine, after all, but well… sometimes hanging out with her could get a little overwhelming. And after a hard day’s work, the only thing Sam wanted was to snuggle on his sofa with the love of his life and watch bad TV until Blaine’s head would undoubtedly fell on his shoulder as he passed out at mid sentence. Sam simply loved their simple life, and sometimes he didn’t like sharing Blaine with the rest of the world.

With the purpose of surprising his passionate boyfriend and making him feel like he was in heaven, he left all his clothes on the floor –he’d deal with Blaine’s frustrated sighs later– and opened the door as silently as he could. He could hardly stop giggling as he tiptoed across the bathroom and only opened the curtain enough for him to able to slip into the bathtub unnoticed. Not that he needed to worry, because Blaine was completely concentrated on washing his hair, his back to Sam and his head under the fall and noise of the water.

Still trying not to make any sound, Sam finally decided to make his presence known by blowing a little air on the back of Blaine’s neck at the same time that he playfully smacked his butt. But his actions were so unexpected that Blaine screamed, jumped out of his skin and turned around and punched Sam’s face, all in one swift move.

Not being ready for that kind of welcome, Sam lost his balance and slipped on the slick surface of the bathtub and fell heavily on his bottom with a groan.

“Oh my God, Sam!” Blaine exclaimed as soon as he saw who it was. “I’m so sorry!”

“Did you just punch me?” Sam asked, more surprised than really reproachful.

“I didn’t know it was you!” Blaine tried to defend himself.

“Who was it supposed to be?!” Sam exclaimed in disbelief.

“I don’t know, I was not expecting anyone! It was pure instinct!”

“Well, I surely wasn’t expecting this!”

“Then you shouldn’t creep up on people like that!” Blaine protested vigorously, feeling Sam was to blame in the whole incident too.

“I was only trying to be romantic!” Sam argued, conveniently omitting about the part of trying to distract his boyfriend from their double date.

“Well, next time try a romantic gesture that doesn’t stop my heart!” Blaine whined, putting a hand to his chest to show how affected he was as he finally turned the tap off.

“Hey, last time I checked I was the one being injured!” Sam answered, though he immediately regretted it when he saw how guilty it made Blaine feel.

“Oh, Sam, I’m so sorry, I really didn’t want to hurt you. Forgive me” Blaine apologized, kneeling next to his boyfriend.

“I know that, you silly, don’t worry” he answered, because he knew Blaine would never hurt him on purpose and, to be honest, he was partly to blame.

“Are you alright?” Blaine answered honestly, bringing a hand to Sam’s shoulder to rub it comfortingly.

“Well, the punch wasn’t that bad” he answered sincerely, because with all the movement Blaine had hardly brushed his cheek. “But the fall… Is it possible to break your butt?”

“Don’t joke with that, one of my classmates at NYADA once fell onto her bottom like that and broke her coccyx” Blaine answered, sounding quite worried.

“That doesn’t sound like fun” Sam answered with a chuckle, and Blaine could see he was not taking it seriously.

“Maybe we should go to the hospital to have you checked” Blaine suggested with the best of intentions, but Sam didn’t even want to hear about it.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be embarrassing at all. _Hey doctor, I think I broke my butt. How? When I slipped in the shower while I was trying to bang my boyfriend_. Yeah, not going to happen” Sam answered, his cheeks flushing just thinking about having to go to the hospital for an injury like that. Especially considering he wasn’t actually so badly hurt!

“Do you think you can stand up?” Blaine answered, already putting his hands under Sam’s armpits to help him get up.

“Well, I can try” Sam answered dramatically, and he made quite a show of letting Blaine put with most of his weight as he stood up, perching on his smaller boyfriend almost immediately. Because yeah, it didn’t hurt that bad, but he liked it when Blaine took care of him like that.

“Let’s get you to our room and put some clothes on you” Blaine suggested, and Sam was about to argue when he felt Blaine’s naked body brushing with his own all the way through their apartment, but he didn’t think making advances towards his hot boyfriend in their current situation would be a well received move.

“Maybe we should cancel the dinner with Tina and Mike” Blaine suggested once he deposited Sam on the bed and got clothes for the both of them out of the closet.

Yes! That was it, the perfect plan just appearing out of nowhere right in front of him! If he could manage the perfect balance between looking hurt enough to skip the dinner but not hurt enough so as to need a doctor, he was sure he could have the perfect sofa night he had pictured in his head for him and his dreamy boyfriend!

“No, B, I know how much you were looking forward to have dinner with them” Sam answered, shaking his head with a sigh so he would look like a martyr doing a big sacrifice.

“Yeah, but if you are in so much pain…” his boyfriend answered because well, that was Blaine, kindhearted and completely oblivious.

“I will do it for you, babe, even if I have to take it a little slow” Sam assured him, trying not to let a reveling smile break on his lips.

“Alright, if you’re sure” Blaine answered with a shrug of shoulders, and luckily for Sam he was turning back to the closet to get more appropriate clothes for an evening out so he couldn’t see the terror on the blond’s face.

“Although it really hurts” Sam decided to change his strategy, bringing a hand to his lower back with an exaggerated grunt. “I don’t want to spoil the dinner for all of you, maybe we could just postpone it for the weekend”

“I think that’s a good idea, love” Blaine immediately agreed, before walking to the bed to put an arm around Sam’s neck and kiss the top of his head. “I’ll text them right away to let them know. Are you sure we don’t need to go to the hospital?”

“Let’s just make a deal: let’s see how I do through the night and if it still hurts by morning, I’ll let you take me to the hospital. Okay?” Sam assured him, wanting to put his mind at ease because, yeah, he needed Blaine to believe he was hurting, but he didn’t want to make him worry excessively or feel too bad with himself.

“Ok, but I’m holding you to that promise” Blaine answered in a soft voice that didn’t belie how serious he was with his threat. “Now, do you need help getting dressed?”

“I think so, I don’t think I should be moving too much” Sam answered, trying to sound reasonable, and Blaine once again fell in the trap with the softest of smiles.

**********

Sam convinced Blaine he didn’t need to stay in bed and that he could get comfortable enough on the sofa, as long as he didn’t overdo it. Of course Blaine wasn’t going to let him, and offered to cook something, but Sam persuaded him just to order some take away and cuddle with him. It was one thing to slightly modify reality –not lie, Sam didn’t lie– to escape dinner, and another one using Blaine as his personal slave, which he wasn’t going to do. Too much.

Sam also convinced to leave the washing up for the next day for once and sit with him to watch some of that bad telly they loved so much –or Sam did, but Blaine would never deny him anything–. So after making sure Sam was comfortable enough and yes, some yogurt would be nice and no, he didn’t need anything else, Blaine finally relented and sat at his side. Sam quickly engulfed him in a side-embrace and brought Blaine impossibly close to him until he was curling to his side with a satisfied sigh.

“I’m sorry I punched you” Blaine apologized after a minute, depositing a sweet kiss in Sam’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I crept up on you” Sam apologized back, completely honest that time, as his arm tightened his grip around Blaine’s upper body in a reassuring squeeze.

They shared a loving smile and continued watching TV, comfortable with their familiar routine. And, as Sam suspected, it wasn’t long before a sudden weight on his shoulder and a light breathing near his ear indicated that Blaine had fallen asleep on him, as he did most nights.

Sam brought his hand to the back of Blaine’s head to caress the curls lying there and was only slightly surprised at how soft Blaine’s hair was without any product he had neglected to apply after his shower in his rush to take care of Sam. Sam smiled fondly as he also noticed the apparently huge sweatshirt in which Blaine seemed to have gotten lost, as he had clearly dressed in the first clothes he had found, obviously Sam’s. But all of those only reinforced how adorable, especial and incredibly kindhearted his boyfriend was. And Sam only felt like squeezing him strongly to his chest and showering him with kisses until he could take it no more.

But he didn’t; he let him sleep, like he always did, and contented himself with kissing the top of his head every now and then as his hand lovingly rubbed Blaine’s forearm, lying on Sam’s chest, trying to compensate all the cares Blaine had given him that night.

Knowing he had fooled his boyfriend like that, Sam felt momentarily guilty because yeah, Blaine was so smart, but he was also quite gullible and Sam knew that small fact and had taken advantage of it. But when Blaine’s face fell a bit deeper into the curve on Sam’s neck, and his breath tickled the blond’s skin in the most wonderful and intimate of ways, he quickly forgot about his guilt and smiled goofily because yeah, he was indeed a lucky man and that was his favorite way to spend an evening.


	3. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hates that he had to go to work and leave Blaine alone while sick. So it's normal he is worried about him when he comes back and finds him crying on top of everything, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that happy with this one, but well... enjoy!

Sam hurried home from work as much as he could. He had even gotten out a little earlier than usual, wanting to arrive home as soon as possible, and only stopped for a second in a little supermarket on his way home to buy what he would need to make some chicken broth and in a drugstore for cough syrup and something to reduce a fever. After all, he had had to leave home with a heavy heart that morning knowing Blaine was feverish and not feeling alright at all. In fact, he was feeling so bad he had even voluntarily stayed home, something he never did unless he felt close to dying. He never seemed to get a fever but boy, when he did he got a high one! And that horrible sounding chest-cough had broken Sam’s heart as he had to leave for work, knowing Blaine was going to be spending the day miserable and alone. His eyes had been glassy as he tried to regain his breath after a particularly bad bout of coughing to tell him not to worry, that he’d be alright until he came back, even if he was crazily shivering as he spoke. And Sam knew it was stupid, Blaine was an adult and, even if ill, he could spend a few hours on his own without anything happening. He would have called him if he took a turn for the worse, so he should be alright, more or less. But still… he had looked so sad and small when Sam left that morning that the latter only wanted to wrap him in his arms and not let go of him until he as 100% well. Or never, never letting go of him. That was a better option.

“Hi, sweetie” Sam said as soon as he opened the door, cringing with worry when the first sound he heard from Blaine was his horrendous coughing. “I came as soon as I could. I brought you some things to make you feel better. How are you feeling?” Sam continued in a nervous rush, as he always got when he worried about something, as he made his way to the kitchen table to unload the bags he was carrying. And then, and only then, he realized Blaine was failing to answer. “Love?”

Nothing could have prepared Sam for the image he found when he turned around: Blaine was snuggled on the sofa, wrapped in a thick blanket in a way that only his face could be seen, crying his eyes out and sobbing desperately. What the hell was wrong with him, Sam wondered, his own heart racing a mile a minute. Plus all the crying while lying down was making the cough worse, and Sam worried he would end up chocking and not being able to breathe at that rate.

In just a couple of strides Sam was at his side and he quickly grabbed Blaine’s arms and unceremoniously lifted his upper body until he was completely sitting up, hoping to relieve the pressure on his chest and making that terrifying cough go away or, at least, lessen up a little. Relieved it seemed to be working, Sam proceeded to sit at his side and surround him with his arms, letting his weak frame lean against his own chest at the same time that he tried to comfort him.

“Blaine, what’s wrong, love?” he asked, his voice full of worry even if his hands calmly traced comforting patterns on Blaine’s back.

He could see Blaine was trying to talk, wanted to tell him something, but the massive sobbing and the intermittent coughing was keeping him from it. Getting more and more scared by the second but not really knowing what to do, Sam held him more strongly to him and placed a series of butterfly kisses all along his forehead and cheeks, hoping to calm him down enough to talk.

“Answer me, Blaine, you’re scaring me” Sam urged him, trying not to upset Blaine any further. “Are you feeling that bad? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

“No” Blaine managed to answer as he put his own arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder and clung desperately to him.

“Then what is it? Did something happen to your brother? Anyone in your family? My family? Any of our friends?” Sam threw question after question in a rush, desperate to find out what had his boyfriend so upset and worried it was something really serious.

“Charlie died” Blaine whispered, taking some deep breaths to try and bring his breathing back to normality –or as far as the coughing would let him–, a little calmer now that he was wrapped in the warm and comforting arms of his lover.

“Who’s Charlie?” Sam asked, his heart aching at the fact someone dear to his boyfriend had died, even if he was completely unable to recall who that guy was.

“You know, the rock star from Manchester” Blaine answered more strongly this time as he buried his face in the crook of Sam’s neck.

“Blaine, sweetie, I’m so sorry but… I don’t know who you’re talking about” Sam pleaded, feeling like the worst person ever for not knowing someone who was clearly very important to his boyfriend, but for the love of him that he didn’t know who the hell Charlie was.

“You know, the character played by Dominic Monaghan” Blaine explained, loudly sniffling as he tried to control his sobbing and his coughing.

“Wait” Sam said, starting to understand what Blaine was talking about, even if he hoped he was wrong in his assumptions, because what the hell? “Are you talking about _Lost_?”

“Uh-huh” Blaine confirmed, trying to nestle more comfortably against Sam’s neck before the latter grabbed his upper arms and roughly broke the embrace to look disbelievingly at him.

“You mean… we’re talking about a TV show?” Sam asked, obviously angry as he looked intently at Blaine with his hands still on his upper arms as he tried very hard not to raise his voice. “You’re like this because of a fictional character? I was seriously scared here, Blaine!”

“I invested a lot in that character!” Blaine protested, more than slightly surprised at Sam’s anger. Come on, couldn’t he understand the sacrifice Charlie had done to save everybody else?

“I thought you were dying or something!” Sam yelled as he let go of his boyfriend so he could stand up and pace furiously around the living room.

“I’m sorry” Blaine’s pitiful apology resounded in his head as he tried to deal with his boyfriend’s sudden anger.

“Why would you scare me like that?” Sam protested again, still pacing, still trying to get his heart to beat at a reasonable pace.

“It’s not like I was waiting for you to appear in that exact moment, you know?” Blaine tried to defend himself in the smallest voice, as if he was afraid of awakening the beast again. “I was just crying here on my own, not bothering anyone and surely not wanting to hurt you in any way. I didn’t know you were going to come home early”

Sam sighed, trying to calm his nerves, and he stopped his pacing. He looked at Blaine for a second and all the anger vanished from his face in an instant at what he saw. Blaine’s eyes were huge with apprehension and shiny with tears, and he had an stupidly adorable pout in his mouth, his lips quivering as he tried hard not to cry anymore, afraid of upsetting Sam even further. Sam didn’t know if to laugh at his adorable boyfriend or if to break down in tears himself at the image of pity that was Blaine at the moment. So he searched for a third option, and decided that, reasonable reasons or not, Blaine was still miserable and sad and crying, and in a big need of a comfort only he could provide. Because angry or not, if there was something Sam couldn’t stand was to see Blaine cry. Plus he had been the one to insist for Blaine to watch _Lost_ , that it was a good show and he would like it. He knew how much Blaine got invested n everything he did. If anything, it was his own fault.

“I’m sorry I got angry” Sam apologized, his tone completely back to normal and full of regret. “It’s just… you were so ill when I left and I’ve been worrying about you all day and then I come home and you can’t practically breathe and you’re crying your heart out… and it was because of a TV show! Suddenly it was all a bit too much, you know”

“I’m sorry I scared you” Blaine offered, understanding a little better where Sam’s anger was coming from. After all, it was really a stupid reason to be crying like that, right? “You were not supposed to see me like this and… I really couldn’t control the tears”

“I guess you’re just more emotional than usual because you’re feeling like shit and you’ve been alone and miserable all day” Sam tried to justify him, already back to his usual understanding and sweet self as he sat back at Blaine’s side again and put an arm around him to bring him back against his chest.

“Maybe” Blaine agreed, closing his eyes at the pleasure of being wrapped in Sam’s warmth after being alone all day.

“And on top of that all you get is a grumpy boyfriend who yells at you instead of taking care of you as you deserve, right?” Sam said as an apology, leaning back against the cushions and bringing Blaine with him so he would be more comfortable as he started playing with the unruly curls on the back of his head.

“Kind of” Blaine jokingly answered, closing his eyes at the comfort Sam’s presence always provided –at least when he was not angry.

“Let me make it up to you. I’m going to spoil you so much you’re going to beg for the grumpy boyfriend to come back” Sam said, punctuating his words with a kiss to Blaine’s forehead.

Blaine’s only response was to chuckle at his nonsense, and Sam’s heart felt about to burst with love at how forgiving his boyfriend was, and how even if he was feeling really miserable, the only thing he really wanted from Sam was his company and his sturdy frame around his smaller one.

“I was going to make some chicken broth for you” Sam announced as he felt Blaine getting too comfortable as he nestled on his chest, not wanting for him to go to sleep without some nourishment into him. In fact, he was sure that if it wasn’t for the annoying ever-present cough, he would be asleep already.

“I’m not hungry” Blaine immediately refused, as Sam knew he would.

“It will be good for you, B. You’ll feel so much better after that, and you need to keep strong to beat the illness, you know” Sam insisted. He was not kidding when he had said he was going to take care of him until he couldn’t take it anymore, after all!

“Alright” Blaine relented, if only for Sam’s sake.

“I also bought you some cough syrup” Sam tentatively explained, knowing the news were not going to be well-received. Blaine wasn’t usually a model patient, after all, and he hated taking medicines of any kind.

“But Sam, those things make me so sleepy…” Blaine protested, as he hated how vulnerable those medicines made him feel.

“So? Then sleep! That’s the best remedy!” Sam tried to convince him, fondly smiling at his stubborn boyfriend.

“I hate medicines…” Blaine insisted with a pout that elicited a chuckle from his boyfriend instead of the desired effect.

“I know, but you know they’re necessary sometimes” Sam insisted, as he was not going to let Blaine’s pout convince him this time, not when it was about his health, though he still squeezed him more strongly to him as  a compensation, still feeling guilty about his outburst. “Are you cold? Do you want another blanket?”

“No, I’m alright” Blaine answered with a content sigh, hiding his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, his favorite place in the world.

“Another pillow? Come on, lie down, I don’t want to bother your rest” Sam suggested as he stood without a warning and slowly pushed Blaine’s upper body until he was completely lying down on the couch. “Yeah, you need another pillow because lying so flat will only make your coughing worse again. I’ll bring it to you right away”

“Sam…” Blaine tried to stop him, though to no avail.

“Do you want me to put another DVD on the player?” Sam offered.

“Hey, Sam…”  Blaine tried again, but Sam seemed to have gotten into some kind of frenzy and was not going to stop so easily.

“Maybe an orange juice before supper? I bought some oranges, I can squeeze them out for you right away”

“Sam…”

“Or do you need…”

“Sam!” Blaine was forced to shout to stop his worked-up boyfriend, even if that cost him another bout of coughing.

“What?” Sam asked, wincing sympathetically at Blaine’s coughing fit.

“Stop! You’re making my head spin!” Blaine protested.

“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help” Sam apologized, sounding really stressed that he couldn’t seem to do anything right.

“Can you just lie here with me for a while?” Blaine pleaded, his eyes huge with hope. “That’s all I need”

“But I’ve got to get your broth ready” Sam insisted. He wanted to take care of Blaine, make everything he could to get him better as soon as possible and compensate him for yelling at him in his state.

“Just for a little while? I’ve missed you” Blaine begged for him to understand how lonely he had been all day.

“You’ll just get asleep before eating” Sam protested, and Blaine tried to hold a smile when he could see he was already caving in. It wouldn’t hurt to add a little pout.

“I just… need you to hold me for a while” Blaine added, trying to sound as pitiful as he could muster.

“Ok. I guess it’s the least I can do” Sam surrendered, and tried not to think about how he had been tricked when Blaine moved to make room for him with the widest smile in his face.

Sam lied down completely this time and brought Blaine to lie practically on him –as there wasn’t room for anything else on their tiny couch, although neither one of them seemed to be bothered about it–. As soon as their bodies were in contact, though, the warmth on Blaine’s skin pierced through both their clothes and Sam brought a gentle hand to Blaine’s forehead to check on his temperature.

“You’re quite warm” he announced with a hint of worry. “You still have a fever”

“No, my temperature just went up just by having my sexy boyfriend so near” Blaine joked as he snuggled on Sam’s chest, feeling like he was in heaven just for lying in Sam’s arms after the shitty day he had had.

“Good try, but you’re still taking the medicine I bought for you” Sam warned him, and he had to chuckle at the groan it elicited on his boyfriend.

“Damn it” Blaine protested, although his groans quickly turned to a soft purring as Sam’s hand started rubbing his back, neck and head with devotion.

“Does this help?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer by the sounds of pleasure emanating unnoticed from Blaine’s lips every now and then.

“You bet it does” Blaine answered, his words already slurred with drowsiness.

“Don’t fall asleep, though” Sam warned him with a stern tone.

“I won’t” Blaine answered even as his eyelids started fluttering on their own accord.

Sam picked up the remote and got distracted with TV as he flipped through the channels, trying to find anything that could interest them both enough to watch, his other hand never stopping the loving ministrations on Blaine’s too-warm skin, knowing how comforting his touch usually was for the smaller boy. But when _The Nanny_ appeared on their screen and Blaine didn’t shush him and steal the remote from him so he couldn’t switch channels, Sam turned to look at him and discovered he had unavoidably fallen asleep on him, little puffs of air –with a slight wheezing sound coming from his very congested lungs– tickling Sam’s chest even through his T-shirt.

“If you think I’m not going to wake you up…” Sam threatened as he looked at his boyfriend. But for the first time in all day he looked so peaceful and content, sleep keeping his coughing at bay and giving him a truce, and so beautiful as his endless eyelashes fell on his flushed cheeks, his mouth slightly open to breathe easier… He didn’t have the heart to disturb his much needed rest. “Who am I kidding… You managed to escape from the medicines, right?” Sam said in a fond whisper, caressing his boyfriend’s damp curls as if they were the most beautiful thing ever. “You’re the worst patient ever! If I didn’t love you so much…”

So with a smile and a resigned sigh Sam kissed Blaine’s warm forehead and got himself more comfortable to spend some time watching TV as he guarded Blaine’s fever-induced sleep. After all, he had been alone enough for one day, right? And that was another way of taking care of him that both of them loved. He could force the medicines and the broth on him later.


	4. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a road trip is not the same when one of the travellers is asleep, right?

Sam looked at his side for a second, not wanting to take his eyes from the road for longer than that, and couldn’t help but smile at Blaine’s content face as he slept on the passenger seat, his face turned to him. Sam could hardly believe how sweet Blaine’s face got whenever he slept. Of course he was always sweet. And cute, oh my God, he was so cute! But there was something special when he slept, when all the lines of expression in his face would disappear and he wouldn’t mind about his curls getting ruffled so they formed a halo around his face and he… he looked like an angel. Or like a little child. Or like an angel with the aspect of a child. Gosh, when had he turned into such a soppy moron? He had never been like that before! Well, he had never loved anyone as he loved Blaine either, he guessed. Nor been loved like Blaine loved him. Yeah, if that was the reason, he didn’t mind being a soppy moron. It was well worth it.

The smile erased from his face when he remembered how bored he was. And yes, he knew the road trip had been his idea. And yes, he was aware that Blaine wasn’t that much of a fan of that kind of travelling and was just doing it for him without a single complaint. And of course he knew Blaine had been driving for hours before Sam took his place behind the steering wheel. But he missed him! He wanted for Blaine to talk to him, to play stupid games with him, to laugh at his jokes until he almost peed on his pants…  That was what road trips were about, right?

But waking Blaine up would be plainly mean and selfish, considering it was the middle of the night and the curly-haired guy had been driving for hours. While Sam slept. He couldn’t just do that to him… could he? No, he couldn’t. Unless… he was not going to wake him up on purpose, but what if it happened accidentally? Then no one would be to blame, right? Like if he accidentally hit the volume wheel of the radio and suddenly the loud music resounded on the car and woke Blaine up before he had the time to return it to normal, that wouldn’t be his fault and Blaine wouldn’t accuse him of being a bad person, right?

Sam’s hand moved to the radio –to change stations, of course, that was his only purpose– when his hand _accidentally_ hit the volume and the noise was so loud and the jump Blaine gave was so big, that Sam almost felt guilty for a second –although it had been an accident, of course.

“Wha…?” Blaine tried to ask, his voice hoarse with sleep as he looked clumsily around him as if he was trying to guess what had happened but the fog in his brain wouldn’t let him, his hand moving to his heart after the near attack he had just experienced.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, love!” Sam apologized, a little too dramatically as he rushed to lower the volume again. “It was an accident, I didn’t mean to wake you up”

“It’s okay” Blaine answered, still too asleep to notice Sam’s overdramatic tone. “Though you almost gave me a heart attack”

“I’m really sorry” Sam repeated, tenderly squeezing his boyfriend’s thigh in apology. “Though now that you’re awake…”

Sam didn’t finish his sentence when he noticed Blaine’s suddenly very aware eyes fixed on him.

“What?” he dared to ask when the silence became too unbearable.

“You did it on purpose!” Blaine suddenly accused him.

“What? No, B, how could you think that of…?”

“You so did!” Blaine yelled, hitting Sam’s arm with his first just a tad too hard to be playful. “You’re so selfish!”

“How am I selfish?” Sam asked, a little surprised at Blaine’s unexpected anger.

“How?” Blaine repeated, almost as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Sam, I drove for four hours!”

“I know”

“While you slept!”

“Well…”

“You even made me turn the radio off because it was disturbing your sleep!”

“I didn’t say exactly that, it was more like…”

“And now I can’t even get half an hour of sleep? I can’t believe you!” Blaine protested furiously, which deeply surprised Sam, as his boyfriend hardly ever got angry and he surely never yelled at him. Maybe he had really crossed the line this time?

“Blaine, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to…” he tried to apologize, hoping to calm Blaine down enough so they could talk it out, but Blaine wasn’t yet ready to listen.

“Oh, yes you wanted to! Of course you did!” Blaine contradicted him, again using a loud tone. “So what, you were bored, right?” Blaine pointedly answered, and the guilt that crossed Sam’s face at his question was the only answer he needed. “Great, just great. I knew this damned trip was the worst idea ever”

 

“Blaine, I… I’m sorry” Sam tried again, almost in shock at Blaine’s overreaction. “I really am. You’re right, I was being really selfish, but I… I was missing you. It’s not the same without you, you know?” he said, trying to soften Blaine’s heart with his flattery, but his boyfriend remained stubbornly silent with his arms crossed over his chest. “Come on, don’t give me that… I feel awful, Blaine, please, forgive me. Come on”

Not even all his begging was enough to make Blaine react, and Sam was starting to get really scared about what implications of that could be. Come on, Blaine had never, ever, refused to talk to him before.

“Blaine, please, you’re scaring me, say something!” Sam pleaded, not caring if he had to beg if that would make any difference. “I told you I’m sorry”

Sam was hoping against hope for Blaine to break the silence, even if it was to yell at him again. What he had not been expecting, though, was the snort that came all of a sudden. And the laugh that came after that.

“What? You were faking it?” Sam asked, astounded again but for different reasons this time.

“You should have seen your face!” Blaine answered with a heartfelt laugh as he playfully punched Sam’s arm.

“I was seriously worried here!” Sam protested, now he being the one to sound really angry. “I thought you were going to break up with me or something!”

“Come on, don’t be so melodramatic!” Blaine answered, still smiling but not laughing so much anymore. “And you were selfish anyway”

“Even then, that was plain mean!” Sam protested, sounding as if he was deeply offended and more than a little annoyed.

“It wasn’t that bad! Come on, Sam, it was only a joke!” Blaine answered, now him being the one to feel guilty… maybe he had take it too far, right?

“It’s just… I didn’t think you had it in you to be so cruel” Sam retorted, and the disappointment in his voice really broke Blaine’s heart.

“What? Come on, Sam, I just…” Blaine tried to justify himself until he realized what was happening. “Wait, you’re faking it now, right?”

“Right” Sam answered with a laugh, not even trying to avoid Blaine’s playful slap on his thigh. “Serves you right, you got a taste on your own medicine!”

“Oh my God, you started it” Blaine protested while trying not to laugh.

“But because I missed you too much, and that’s romantic” Sam answered confidently, daring for Blaine to contradict him.

“Oh, Sam, you’re unbelievable” Blaine exclaimed as he fondly shook his head at his boyfriend.

“But?” Sam cockily answered, already knowing the answer he was going to get.

“But I love you so much” Blaine added, not caring if Sam had been fishing for it because it was true anyway, and then he rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and was rewarded with a tender kiss to his forehead. “Why don’t you pull out to the side for a while so we can both have a little nap? I think we need it”

“Oh, is that an euphemism for…” Sam mischievously asked.

“We’re going to sleep, Sam” Blaine rushed to explain, not giving Sam time to get any other ideas.

It was not even ten minutes later when they were on the side of the road, having moved to the backseats to get more comfortable. And damn it, Blaine hadn’t been lying, he really meant for them to sleep! But Sam couldn’t blame him, as he was bound to be tired after the long day of driving without any sleep he had endured. And frankly, having him lying on his chest, his face lost in the crook of Sam’s neck, tickling him with every breath that he took while Sam got to contemplate how beautiful he was on his sleep, was almost as good. Almost.

“I love you too” Sam whispered with a tender smile as he squeezed Blaine’s smaller body to his chest, kissed his temple, and closed his eyes to accompany him in his sleep.


	5. Lazy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine's glasses are sooooo sexy, how is he supposed to resist them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first time ever I write smut! I hope it's not as horrible for you as it is for me... Please, be gentle ;)

Sam sighed tiredly as he walked down the street while the last ray of light of the day disappeared and let the darkness of the night engulf the city. He had spent the day at the library, studying, even if it was Sunday; just as he had been doing for the past three weeks since he let himself be convinced by his optimistic and tireless boyfriend to give his artistic talent a try and attempt to get into Pratt Institute –something he knew Sam had always wanted but had never dared to try–. The problem was that they didn’t just want a huge and elaborated portfolio with tones of samples of his art, but he was supposed to do a difficult entrance exam just the next day. And that’s why he had been studying non-stop for three weeks whenever he was not at his boring and unsatisfying job as an office worker.

And he didn’t regret it, of course, he knew Blaine was right and he had to fight for what he really wanted. But he felt he hadn’t seen his boyfriend for years instead of a couple of weeks, as the only thing they had done together all that time was asleep. And really sleep, because Sam was always so tired, or he came home so late that Blaine would already been asleep, that they hadn’t been intimate for that long a period. Which had never happened before, and just made Sam miss his boyfriend even more.

And he knew Blaine missed him too. Gosh, he knew just how much but how there was always an encouraging message on his phone whenever he looked at it, a post-it with a heart and a smiley next to the supper he always left in the oven for him, or the way he unconsciously hugged his pillow when he fell asleep before Sam came home because he couldn’t hug Sam himself. But he hadn’t complained nor made a bad face to him. Not once. Because he knew how important it was for Sam. And it just made Sam love him all the more.

He smiled to himself when he opened the door of their apartment and the first sight he got was that of his boyfriend, lazily sitting against the armrest on the couch, his legs stretched all along it, with an open book in his hands. Poor thing, he probably was bored out of his mind after being alone all day, but it had been impossible for Sam to convince him to go out and meet some friends for the day, as Blaine had argued that he wanted to be home when he came back, even if it was only to kiss him goodnight. And yes, that had made Sam fall in love with him all over again. But that was Blaine: he was so perfect that he made Sam fall for him every day of their lives.

“Hi, sweetie” Blaine greeted him with a smile from his place in the couch as he took his glasses off, getting Sam out of his reverie with his sweetness.

“Hey, babe” Sam answered with a reciprocating smile as he walked further into the apartment and bent down to kiss his boyfriend’s delicious lips in a quick but loving kiss.

“Did you have anything for supper?” Blaine asked trying to sound casual, though Sam could only smile at the worry he could so easily detect in his voice.

“Yes, I had a nice sandwich on my way back, don’t worry” Sam answered while sitting down on the edge of the couch next to Blaine’s straightened legs, as close to his boyfriend as he could physically manage –he had missed him all day after all, who could blame him.

“Who’s worrying? I was just checking I didn’t need to move my ass out of the couch to get something ready for you, that’s all” Blaine joked, though his loving actions as he removed some rebel locks from the side of Sam’s face clearly belied his words. “So how did it go? Did you take good profit of your time?”

“I really did” Sam answered, taking Blaine’s hand from his own face so he could hold it between his, in a clear need of physical contact. “I spent the entire day studying and I really feel I made some good advances. I really feel like I’m going to make it”

“I’m so proud of you” Blaine praised him, looking at him in utter adoration until Sam’s heart melted, just to jump into his arms for a tight embrace afterwards. “Not that I had any doubt you could do it, but I’m so glad to see you’re finally believing it too”

“I would have never done it without you” Sam answered gratefully, squeezing Blaine’s body strongly to his chest in gratitude. “But the truth is I haven’t really done it yet. I think I’m going to take a shower and then study a bit more before bed”

“Sam, it’s so late and you’ve already studied too much” Blaine replied, breaking the embrace so he could really look into Sam’s face and make an impression. “That’s it, you’ve done everything you can. You now need to relax and sleep so you can be fresh and ready in the morning”

“I don’t know, Blaine, I feel like I should give it a final revision. I know I’ve been neglecting you so much for the past three weeks, but…”

“Hey, this is not about me, honey. I just think you need a break. You’ve worked so hard…”

“I’ll have all the time to take a break come tomorrow, babe, after the exam” Sam answered, this time being him the one to play with Blaine’s hair, still not knowing what he had done to get such an amazing and understanding partner. “But I need to do a final effort”

“Even when I know you already know every word in that book by heart?”

“You look at me too kindly”

“Ok, if that’s what you think you need to do…” Blaine answered with a sigh, willing to be supportive even if he didn’t agree.

“Thank you, babe” Sam answered with a grateful kiss to Blaine’s cheek.

“I’ll just stay reading here for a while” Blaine explained as he put his glasses back on and reopened the book in his hands. “Call me when you’re ready for bed”

Sam didn’t answer, but didn’t move from his place either. Instead he just looked intently at his boyfriend, who by then seemed to be deeply engrossed in whatever he was reading. He really looked at him for the first time, noticing how he hadn’t even bothered to fix his hair that day, and his adorable curls were pointing in every possible direction, wilder than ever. He wasn’t wearing his usual style of clothes either, but only sweatpants –belonging to Sam, he could clearly recognize them– and a t-shirt –also belonging to Sam judging by how big it looked on him even if he couldn’t remember about it–. And if that wasn’t enough… he was wearing his glasses. Those he only used on lazy days like that when he didn’t bother about his lenses. Those who made him look so interesting and sexy. Those who turned Sam on so much.

“You’re doing it on purpose” Sam said, his voice sounding huskier than it had done only a moment before.

“What? What am I doing?” Blaine asked in confusion, looking directly at Sam –from behind those sexy glasses, for God’s sake, he had to be doing it on purpose indeed.

“Just… sitting there like that” Sam answered, as if that would explain anything.

“Like how?” Blaine asked, still far from understanding what his boyfriend so cryptically meant.

“Being all hot and everything” Sam answered, and he couldn’t resist it any longer so he bent over and captured Blaine’s lips in a slow and exploratory kiss.

“Sam, I’m just reading” Blaine answered when Sam’s insistent lips finally let him talk.

“You know how your lazy days look turns me on and you’re doing it on purpose” Sam insisted and he cupped Blaine’s cheek to keep him in place as his magnificent lips moved to the sensitive skin under Blaine’s left ear, a sweet spot he knew so well.

“I just need my glasses to read, you know that” Blaine tried to justify himself, but the soft sigh that escaped his lips unannounced was a good proof of how much he was enjoying Sam’s ministrations.

“That’s still playing dirty, you know I can’t resist your glasses” Sam insisted as his kisses went down until the crook of Blaine’s neck, where he left a gentle bite that made Blaine hiss in excitement.

“I was just trying to read!” he still tried to protest, feigning to be deeply offended at Sam for thinking that about him, even if he could hardly keep a smile out of his face.

“Yeah, whatever” Sam answered with a chuckle.

Sam’s lips finally left the exquisiteness that was Blaine’s skin and he lifted his face to look at his lover again. Before he could help it, a tender smile broke into his lips, a smile that was immediately reciprocated by his loving partner, and Sam’s hands moved to carefully remove the glasses from Blaine’s face.

“If you like my glasses so much why are you taking them off?” Blaine asked, his eyes full of naivety and raw love.

“Because they would get in the way” Sam simply answered.

“In the way of…?” Blaine couldn’t even finish his question before Sam’s strong hand was grabbing the back of his neck in a slightly rougher way than before and his lips were on his in a powerful kiss.

Blaine let himself get lost into the kiss, having missed his boyfriend as much as the other way around for the past three weeks, and he didn’t even protest or tried to resist when Sam’s arm curled around his waist to attract his lower body towards the center of the couch so he could then push his torso and have him lie down completely to climb on top of him and straddle him around the hips.

“I thought you wanted to study” Blaine said against Sam’s lips when those gave him a slight respite.

“I thought you wanted me to relax” Sam retorted amusedly before catching Blaine’s already swollen lips with his again and exploring Blaine’s lower abdomen just under his t-shirt with curious and familiar hands.

“But I wanted to read, you know?” Blaine joked, but he made a point about not letting Sam take the initiative in everything and his hand went past the blond’s waistband with confidence and curled around his swelling cock, making him hiss in surprise and desire.

“Your lips say that, but your hand is saying otherwise” Sam replied, even if he could hardly find his voice once Blaine’s expert hand started moving up and down.

“Bad hand” Blaine joked again as his left hand cupped the back of Sam’s head possessively until he was at his reach and kissed him fiercely again, his right hand never stopping the slow but constant rhythm it had set inside Sam’s pants.

It seemed they couldn’t have enough of each other’s taste and they spent more than a few minutes just exploring every inch of each other’s mouths, almost as if they were rediscovering it after so long, while Blaine’s fist continued stimulating Sam’s already aching dick. In fact, he was stimulating it so much that Sam felt the need to stop him.

“Babe, it’s been three weeks, you’re going to have to stop that or the fun will end up way sooner than expected” Sam’s said against Blaine’s lips, heavily panting with lack of breath and arousal, and he thought his heart was going to melt with love when Blaine just chuckled adorably at that and obeyed.

Sam took advantage of the fact that Blaine had retreated his hand from inside his pants to grab both his wrists and make him lift his arms well above his head so he was completely at his mercy this time.

“Don’t move” he warned him when he let go of him and his heart warmed at how trustingly Blaine just obeyed again.

His hands moved to Blaine’s waist and he started rolling up his t-shirt in a slow and sweet torture, brushing his fingers all along Blaine’s skin even if he knew how ticklish the smaller boy was. He gave him a wicked grin when Blaine hissed at the contact, and he didn’t stop his advances until the t-shirt was way up Blaine’s head and arms and he discarded it carelessly on the floor.

“I love when you wear my clothes” Sam said as his hands slowly started their way down Blaine’s still stretched arms and to his waist. “And your glasses, and your current wild curls” he continued as his lips followed his hands and started leaving butterfly kisses all along Blaine’s naked chest. “And I love when you’re wearing sweat pants because they will come off so easily” he finally joked as he lift himself from Blaine’s body for a moment and gently slapped his side as a petition to raise his hips so he could get rid of his sweatpants.

“I thought you liked my tight pants” Blaine jokingly protested as Sam uncovered one of his legs, then the other.

“And I love them because they accentuate your cute butt so well. But they’re a nightmare to peel off, you know” Sam answered teasingly before quickly discarding his own pants and t-shirt and falling again on top of his boyfriend.

But this time he didn’t want to straddle him and his hand moved to separate Blaine’s thighs so he could comfortably lie between them. And as soon as Blaine bended his knees to deepen the contact between their lower bodies, Sam took advantage of it to roll his hips and make them both groan with pleasure at the brushing of their aroused dicks.

Sam kept a steady pace with his hips, as he knew he was turning Blaine as crazy as himself with the contact, while his lips moved to Blaine’s delicious neck again. But this time he didn’t content himself with just kissing it, and his tongue made a good job in licking his sweet spot under his ear until Blaine was practically shaking underneath him. Then his lips took over the job and he made a big deal of sucking that skin, very well knowing what the result of that would be.

“Great, you’ve marked me again, once more a week of turtle necks for me” Blaine joked with a groan, trying to sound annoyed even if Sam knew better and perfectly knew how much Blaine loved getting his neck sucked like that.

“You’re just too delicious” Sam tried to justify himself as his lips tenderly kissed the already bruising area. “Plus I like marking you so you never forget who you belong to”

“As if I needed a reminder of that” Blaine said, more emotionally than he had intended, and he blushed when Sam took a moment to look and smile at him.

“You’re just too sweet for your own good” Sam commented as he once again started a trail of pleasure down Blaine’s chest.

Only that this time he took his time, making sure to kiss or lick every inch of Blaine’s skin until he reached one of his nipples and he hardly sucked on it, smiling against it as he remembered how sensitive they were. And he was not deceived when Blaine moaned louder than he had done until then and threw his head back, unable to control the wave of pleasure running through his body any other way. That’s why Sam took his time curling his tongue around it before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

“Sam” Blaine said in a moan, pathetically pleading that way for him to stop teasing him or he was not going to last much longer.

“Relax, I know what I’m doing and I want to compensate you for neglecting you so much” Sam said with a chuckle, as there was nothing he loved more in the world that seeing his boyfriend lose control of himself like that at his hands, but even then he decided to take pity on him and continued his way down his body. “I love your cute little tummy so much”

“Don’t remind me of it” Blaine answered with a groan, and Sam’s heart broke a little at how unaware Blaine was of his own and unique beauty.

“Why not? I think it’s the most beautiful thing in the world” Sam answered with no hesitation as he kissed Blaine’s abdomen with devotion, and Blaine’s heart melted because he knew he was being honest, even if he couldn’t understand how a Greek God like Sam could find him attractive. “Promise me it will always be there”

“I promise to never stop eating cronuts then” Blaine joked, already feeling better, and Sam laughed in appreciation.

“Good” Sam answered and, without further warning, he pulled Blaine’s underwear slightly down and ran his tongue all along the length of his swollen cock.

“Oh God” Blaine exclaimed before he could stop himself, the surprise and the pleasure of Sam’s actions clouding his mind to express himself any better.

“That’s blasphemy” Sam joked before he fully covered Blaine’s member with his warm mouth, making the latter moan even louder as his head fell backwards again.

“Like I would care in a moment like this” Blaine muttered when he found his voice, and Sam laughed even if he didn’t stop sucking on Blaine’s dick.

The sounds of pleasure that kept escaping from Blaine’s lips as Sam worked his magic on him were going directly to his own aching groin after so many days of abstinence, and he knew he had to act quickly or it would be over too soon.

“Do you want me to…?” Sam asked, needing Blaine’s permission to go any further, as they usually exchanged roles in their intercourse and didn’t want to assume anything.

“Yes” Blaine answered in a whisper, too out of breath to speak any louder, immediately understanding what Sam was asking for. Yes, he desperately needed him inside him that night and he needed him now. “Yes, please”

Sam didn’t say anything else as he totally removed Blaine’s underwear from his body and his lips enwrapped Blaine’s cock again to continue sucking at it, this time accompanying his actions with one finger, then another, entering Blaine’s body and making a scissoring motion to prepare him, as the last thing Sam wanted was to hurt his lover in any way.

“Sam, you need to stop now” Blaine urgently warned him as his hand gently pulled at Sam’s hair to make him lift his face, as he knew he was not going to last long if Sam kept doing those kind of wonders to his body, and he had been deprived from him for too long to content himself with a blow job.

“Ok” Sam answered even if he didn’t stop immediately, continuing with his ministrations even as he got rid of his own underwear and took the body lotion resting on the coffee table –and he was silently grateful that Blaine took such good care of his skin and that was there just when it was needed the most– and put some on his own cock so he could enter more easily.

He positioned himself between Blaine’s legs and carefully aligned his shaft with Blaine’s entrance. And then, a little bit more quickly than he had intended, he entered Blaine’s body until his cock was fully embedded in it.

“Fuck” Blaine breathily exclaimed in surprise when Sam’s dick hit his sweet spot at the first attempt, as he had not been looking and he hadn’t realized Sam was ready yet.

“Wow, mister Anderson, didn’t know you had it in you to swear like that” Sam answered in amusement as he rested a kiss on the tip of Blaine’s nose to make himself forgiven for his teasing while giving him time to adjust to the intrusion.

“You just caught me by surprise, you better not expect me to repeat it because it’s not going to happen aga… oh, fuck” Blaine interrupted himself in surprise again when Sam lifted one of his legs from the couch to get a better angle and pushed into him again, sweetly hitting his prostate once more.

They didn’t know who was the most surprised at Blaine losing his composure like that, but only took them a couple of seconds looking into each other to burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Sam was able to stop sooner than his boyfriend, and he remained looking at him with a stupid grin on his face while Blaine laughed until there were tears in his eyes, fondly shaking his head at him and at how grateful he felt at sharing his life with such a pure an amazing creature.

“Promise me we’re never going to change” Sam whispered as he fondly caressed Blaine’s cheek and removed a tear he found there, even if he perfectly knew it came from laughing.

“I promise” Blaine answered when he finally stopped laughing, although he was incapable of erasing the sweetest smile Sam had ever seen from his face.

“And that you’re always going to love me like this” Sam insisted, even if he hadn’t meant to get so emotional in a moment like that.

“I promise” Blaine repeated, his heart about to burst with love for the caring and perfect man on top of him.

“And promise me…”

“I promise I’m going to kill if you don’t start moving right now”

Blaine’s threat made Sam laugh wholeheartedly, even if he suspected Blaine was only trying to stop him from making both of them cry with the intensity of his emotions.

“As you wish” Sam answered and obeyed, smiling when he felt Blaine’s legs closing around his waist and he finally started moving inside of him.

Only their accelerating breathings broke the silence of the room for a while, as Sam steadily thrust into his boyfriend in a slow but deep rhythm at first. He lowered his body completely over Blaine’s and captured his lips in a long kiss while his hands again caught Blaine’s to hold them above his head, only this time he didn’t grabbed his wrists but entwined their fingers together, never breaking their kiss or the steady rhythm of their bodies.

Sam’s thrusts started getting quicker and more impatient after a few minutes, and Blaine moaned inside Sam’s mouth when he couldn’t resist himself any longer. He took advantage when Sam finally let go of his hands to steady himself to put his own arms around Sam’s torso in a strong, almost painful grip, breaking the kiss only so he could cling to him completely and hide his face in the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling so he could capture that unique scent of his that Blaine knew so well and keep it in his memory forever.

Sam didn’t even warn him when he decided to change their positions, but Blaine didn’t protest because he liked letting Sam take complete control of the situation sometimes, and he had missed him so much… The blond sat up and brought Blaine with him until he ended in his lap, never breaking the connection between his lower bodies even for a second so he could keep pushing into him as they were both loving so much.

Blaine repositioned himself so he could straddle his lover this time and rest his knees on the couch to get better leverage and started moving in time with Sam’s thrusts until the latter’s loud moan filled the silence of the room.

“Gosh, babe, you feel amazing” Sam whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence of the room, while his arms closed around Blaine’s lower torso to keep him as close as possible.

Blaine took the compliment as an invitation to exceed himself even further, and he took advantage of their new position to attack the tender skin on Sam’s neck with his lips, kissing and licking him until he efficiently marked him, just as Sam had done to him only a while ago.

“Now you’re mine too” Blaine seductively whispered in his ear.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Sam answered with a bite to Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine continued rolling his hips to meet Sam’s thrusts, deeply encased as they were in each other’s arms and their lips meeting continually in dirty and sloppy kisses, until he could feel his own release coming. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth while he clung to Sam’s neck, his nails practically digging into Sam’s back, while his body spasmed with pleasure. And it only took a couple more thrusts into him for Sam to also find his release with a guttural groan and a strengthening on the grip he was keeping around his waist.

They remained unmoving in their impossibly tight embrace, just trying to regain their breaths, a couple of minutes after they stopped shaking with the aftermath of their intercourse, just relishing in each other’s warmth and the pleasure of feeling so loved. It was Sam who finally moved first, finally pulling out of Blaine and grabbing his t-shirt from the ground where it had been left forgotten, so he could clean them both.

“This is when you look the most beautiful” Sam said, his voice and his eyes full of devotion as Blaine lay down on his back again and let his boyfriend clean his chest with the most tender of touches.

“When?” he asked, not being able to keep a smile out of his face, but he couldn’t help it: he always felt like that after making love with Sam, as if there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do as long as Sam loved him like that.

“When you let yourself go like that” Sam explained as he finished cleaning them up and again lay on his front between Blaine’s legs, totally spent. “When you look so content and peaceful… like there was nowhere else in the world you’d rather be”

“And there isn’t” Blaine confessed, his face turning unconsciously towards Sam’s hand when it moved to caress his sweaty cheek.

“And then I tell you I love you and you look at me like I’m your hero or something”

“You are” Blaine assured him before stretching his neck to kiss Sam’s lips again, in a less desperate and more tender way than before.

“And I could just look at you after we make love for the rest of our lives” Sam confessed with a sigh, making Blaine smile again with his words –Sam got just as emotional as he did after their lovemaking, didn’t he?

“Well, you haven’t told me you love me yet” Blaine jokingly reproached him, chuckling to himself at the guiltiness he could easily detect in Sam’s face when he realized he was right.

“I love you” Sam rushed to tell him, as he always, always, made sure to remember Blaine he loved him after they made love. Because he never wanted him to forget.

“Then you’re my hero” Blaine replied with the most tender of smiles towards whom he already knew was the love of his life. “Come, rest here over my heart so you can hear what you do to me” Blaine whispered as he gently pushed on Sam’s head until it was lying on his chest, wanting him to hear the sound of his still racing heart, both because of the aftermath of the physical activity and all the emotion about to explode in it.

It didn’t take long for Blaine’s heartbeat and his miraculous fingers caressing his scalp to lull Sam into some much needed sleep, and Blaine threw a blanket over their still naked and sweaty entwined bodies so they wouldn’t get cold, because he didn’t have any intention of moving even if that meant spending the night in the couch. Because yes, Sam’s dead weight on his chest was practically crushing him, but in such a delicious way after so many days apart that he would willingly have him on him all night long if it came to that. And he knew how much Sam needed some sleep and some calm to be fresh for his exam in the morning, instead of spending the night studying something he already knew by heart and fretting about his possibilities. Because yes, Blaine knew he was going to make it. He didn’t have the slightest of doubts.

And if grabbing the first book he had at his reach when he heard Sam opening the front door –and Blaine had to chuckle in relief that Sam hadn’t noticed it was a dictionary– just so he would have an excuse to put on his glasses, knowing how much they turned his boyfriend on, was all he needed to get Sam to relax… well, he would do it. What he wouldn’t do for his man, right, he thought as he rested a loving kiss on the top of Sam’s head and closed his eyes too. Not that he hadn’t enjoyed it just as much, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Did it suck (no pun intended) as much as I think?


End file.
